Patch - 2017.10.30
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Unparalleled Rumble Fighting *Opening Time changed to **Monday ~ Thursday: only between 8.00 PM ~ 10.00 PM **Friday ~ Sunday: only between 6.00 PM ~ 10.00 PM *Added Kuroba Kaito to the game mode. **''Magic Prop Q: ''In this game mode, the ability to reduce cooldown is removed. **''Hat Trick W: ''In this game mode, the effectiveness of the Movement Speed debuff is adjusted to 5%/7.5%/10.0%/12.5%/15.0% and the duration of the Movement Speed debuff is reduced to 0.5 seconds. *Added Hakurei Reimu to the game mode. *''Yin-Yang Spirit Orb E: ''In this game mode, the duration of immobilize effect is reduced to 0.5 seconds. *''Fantasy Seal R: ''In this game mode, the cooldown of this skill is doubled (original is 120/105/90 seconds x 0.2 -> now is 240/210/180 seconds x 0.2). ---- Ikkitousen *Modified Long Range Purchase in this game mode to have the new set of potions from Eternal Battlefield. *Defender's Bonus Health reduced from 15% for each stack -> 12% for each stack *Adjusted base Armor, base Magic Resist and base Health of turrets as follows: **1st turret (外塔): 200 Armor / 200 Magic Resist / 100,000 Health **2nd Turret (中塔): 200 Armor / 200 Magic Resist / 120,000 Health **3rd turret (内塔): 200 Armor / 200 Magic Resist / 140,000 Health **Barrack (兵营): 0 Armor / 0 Magic Resist / 100,800 Health **4th turret/Base turret (基地门塔): 0 Armor / 0 Magic Resist / 140,000 Health **Base (基地): 0 Armor / 0 Magic Resist / 67,200 Health *Every time the offensive side was joined with a new player, increased Armor and Magic Resist of all turrets on the defensive side as follows: **1st turret (外塔): +9 Armor / +21 Magic Resist **2nd Turret (中塔): +9 Armor / +21 Magic Resist **3rd turret (内塔): +9 Armor / +21 Magic Resist **Barrack (兵营): +3 Armor / +3 Magic Resist **4th turret/Base turret (基地门塔): +3 Armor / +16 Magic Resist **Base (基地): +3 Armor / +3 Magic Resist ---- Game Optimization *Minions in Ikkitousen no longer attack hero units. *Minions in Eternal Battlefield no longer attack hero units. *Base Magic Resist of all heroes (except Strike Freedom) increased by 3. *Changed the name of the following heroes: **'Saber' -> Artoria Pendragon **'Archer' -> EMIYA **'Rider' -> Iskander **'Assassin' -> Hassan-i-Sabbah ---- Heroes *''Daredevil's Heart R: ''While toggling this effect on, Mikasa's basic attacks will not any deal damage on enemies with skill immunity effect from Nice Rod. *''GUNDAM: ''Removed the ability to restore 2.5% of maximum Mana per second during out of combat. *''GUNDAM: ''Adjusted the skill effect as follows: **After Strike Freedom's level increases to 6/11/16 and he returns to the fountain, he will upgrade himself with the following effects: *** Level 6: When out of combat, Strike Freedom restores 2.5% of maximum Mana per second. *** Level 11: Casting High Energy Beam Rifle Q / Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q resets Strike Freedom's basic attacks and increases the chance to trigger bonus damage from High Energy Beam Rifle Q by AD x 0.08%, up to 20%. *** Level 16: Grants 45 bonus Armor and 15 bonus Magic Resist. The shield effect from Super DRAGOON System W also gains damage reduction effect from this skill. *''High Energy Beam Rifle Q: ''Bonus damage from High Energy Beam Rifle increased from 0.15 AD -> 0.2 AD *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''Mana cost increased from 60 -> 85 *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''Damage from small weapon pods adjusted from 10/20/30/40/50 + Bonus AD per hit -> 8/16/24/32/40 + Bonus AD per hit *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''While the shield effect is activating on Strike Freedom, the damage reduction effect from GUNDAM is disabled. *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''Shield value adjusted from 70/100/130/160/190 + AP -> 70/90/110/130/150 + Bonus AD + AP *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''When the shield is destroyed, the shielded target is subject to 80%/70%/60%/50%/40% of the damage that destroys the shield. *''Multi-phase Beam Cannon E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/14/12/10/8 seconds -> 14 / 12.5 / 11 / 9.5 / 8 seconds *''FULL BURST MODE R: ''Removed the bonus Armor and Magic Resist from the passive effect. (With the Bug from shield effect and the overwhelming damage of small weapon pods during early game in the previous update, this patch now seperated the strength of the skill into each period of the game, and the upgrade of combat capability in the late game is no longer small) *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''Bullet range increased to 800 range. *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''After folding fan hits on an enemy hero, Mai gains a stackable buff that lasts for 4.5 seconds. The buff can stack up to 2 stacks. Each stack reduces the cooldown of this skill by 1 second. *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''Lag time (immobilize effect) reduced from 250 ms -> 150 ms, after the lag time the target's Movement Speed is reduced by 50%, reduced to 0 within 3 seconds. *''Sprint W: ''Dash range increased from 200 range -> 250 range *''Sprint W: ''While dashing, Mai becomes immune to all crowd controls and can't collide with non-targeting projectiles. *''Rising Dragon Flamefest (Hishou Ryuu'en Jin) E: ''Added 150ms lag time effect (immobilize effect). *''Fury: ''After Main gains 10 stacks of bonus Attack Damage from Andy Doll, she can now use the active ability of this skill (T''' Hotkey) to enter '''Frenzy state without equipping an exclusive item. *''Fury: ''Adjusted the Fury mechanism as follows: **Cast Sprint W grants 1 Fury. **Each 10 damage taken grants 1 Fury. **Each hit of Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q on the target grants 5 Fury, upon hitting a hero unit will grant additional [5 x level of Deadly Ninja Bees R] Fury. **Each hit of Rising Dragon Flamefest (Hishou Ryuu'en Jin) E on the target grants 5 Fury, upon hitting a hero unit will grant additional [2 x level of Deadly Ninja Bees R] Fury. **Each hit of Deadly Ninja Bees (Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi) R '' on the target grants 5 Fury, upon hitting a hero unit will grant additional [3 x level of ''Deadly Ninja Bees R] Fury. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Strike Freedom's small weapon pods from Super DRAGOON System W would attack the tower while showing its visual effect. *Fixed Guan Yu's Pursuit Strike Q could throw its slash far more than the actual range. *Fixed an abnormal problem about the unique upgrade of Trinity Force in Eternal Arena. ---- ----